


Five Times Klaus was Punished and One Time He Wasn't

by Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses



Series: Filled Umbrellakink Prompts [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, But Five saves the day, Child Abuse, Diapers, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Past Child Abuse, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Wetting, but they are just mentioned as form of punishment in chapter 1, implied prostitution, in chapter 3, kinda? The time line is weird, weird punishments?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses/pseuds/Sweet_Strawberry_Kisses
Summary: Though out Klaus' life his father and brothers have had to punish Klaus for his behavior and the one time someone didn't punish him





	1. Reginald and His Rather Odd Punishments

**Author's Note:**

> Based off https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=198940#cmt198940

Everyone knew out of all the siblings Four was always the naughtiest of them all. He just didn't know how to behave properly. Sometimes his siblings had to wonder if he was born naughty? Was he born wrong? Reginald on the other hand was just at his wits end with the forever frustrating freak of a son he had adopted.

He was always different from his brothers and sisters. Even as a baby he was "rotten" or at least thats what his nanny said, to the other nannies. No he didn't sleep though the night like his siblings. He cried and cried Reginald had to install sound proof walls to stop him from waking up the other babies. He rarely slept just cried.

As he got older. Four was always getting into trouble. Blaming someone else, someone else always told him to do it. It wasn't much of a surprise that Four was the first child he punished. Normally he just expected the nannies to deal with the raising of the children. He had far more important things. But, after Four had terrified all his siblings with stories of a bloody man who liked to watch them when they went to the park with their nannies. Reginald knew the boy had to be punished. A firm spanking did the trick, giving a few extra swats when the boy cried on and on about how the man WAS real and was a bad man and how he was just trying to "warn" his siblings.

It was only after two of Seven's nannies died did Reginald realize the boy didn't have an overactive imagination but rather a undetected power. But, that lead the question how would one teach a child to learn to control the ability to see ghosts? How could one possibly make it useful?

As Four got older his powers became more powerful, the ghosts more wild, it probably didn't help when his dad locked him mausoleum. Reginald had no care if it embarrassed the boy being put over his knee pants down after a mission if the boy dared sass him. Just like all his other siblings, Reginald found use for his powers. Most of his personal missions were involved with talking to murder victims. Out of all their siblings Four was likely the most rebellious, in a different way than Five. While Five wanted to prove he was power and stronger. Four just didn't care he didn't want to use his powers for the greater good. Many missions resulted in the boy over his knee in the police station as the officers tried not to look at the older father spanking his adopted son's bare bottom. It was always enough to put Four into his place and do his mission without any more complaints.

After Five ran away Four's behavior only got worse and soon bare hand spankings wasn't enough. Even after he moved up to using belts, it didn't really stop his son's behavior. He knew the boy was drinking and dabbling in drugs. But, what got on his nerves more was the dresses and skirts. Before when he had tried wearing them spanking had been enough to get him to stop, however now after the tears were gone. There would be nothing but anger. 

So Reginald found other ways of punishing the boy. If he sneaked out of the house he would be locked in the mausoleum for 2 days, if he wore a skirt or dress Reginald would let him. But in return he was forced to wear bulky diapers that the skirts and dresses couldn't possibly hide. 

The teasing from his siblings was enough to make him stop wearing such inappropriate things. It wasn't surprising when Klaus was the second to leave their home for good, running away in the middle of the night. Only coming back almost 5 months later to attempt to attend Six's funeral. Which Reginald refused to let him, he had to be punish for his disobedience. He gave his son the choice, come back home, stop doing drugs, drinking and probably fucking any person who let him. Of course he had no proof of the last part, but Reginald had a feeling Four was or would end up a whore. If Four promised to be his good solider of a son, than he would be able to come to Six's funeral.

Klaus said no

There was only a couple times after that Reginald saw or heard from or about his fourth child, sometimes seeing him homeless on the street, probably drunk or high. When Klaus was thrown into rehab, mental hospital, or even at one point prison. Not once did Reginald help Four. These were Four's choices and this would be his punishment.


	2. Luther Handing out Punishments (poorly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Luther kind of mean in this? But, Reginald did lie to him and the rest of the family about Klaus not attending and not being allowed to?

Luther never approved of Klaus' behavior. He was always causing trouble for their “leader” in general just making his life harder. The first time he took things into his own hands, quite literally. He had almost gotten himself killed on a mission, having gotten distracted by a ghost. Once everyone was safe in front of his siblings and the civilians Luther pulled Klaus on his knee almost ripping his pants down, the blond teenager didn't care that people were watching as he spank Klaus 10 times causing him to break down in tears. The slaps were so loud it echoed in the building, leaving the smaller boy's butt beat red. “Next time maybe you'll remember to stay focus on a mission. You could have died” Luther scolded helping Klaus stand up. He was bumbling in tears. “I'm sorry” his face was bright red face utterly wet. Even after One brought him into a hug and whispered “I would hate seeing you get hurt” Klaus had to awkwardly stand their, his butt stinging in pain as their pictures were taken for saving the day once more. Still sniffling from his spanking from his super strong brother.

After their father praised Luther for taking charge and acting like a responsible leader, he wasn't afraid of putting Klaus in his place if he needed to. According to their father he was finally being a good leader. It was part of the leader's job to punish lower members if they were out of line.

Sometimes it did bring Luther happiness when Klaus was just being a total brat taking him over his knee and giving him a good spanking. Unlike their dad his spankings were something Klaus never could just “get” used too, he held back a lot of his strength and would just increase it when the curly haired sibling harden up. It wasn't uncommon for Luther to accidentally leave bruises on Klaus' butt. He would always end up in tears apologizing and promising never to do it again, though he would always end up doing it again. Klaus just never learns.

When Klaus ran away, it angered Luther more than the others, sure their family wasn't great, but they were still family. When their father informed them that Klaus refused to come to Ben's funeral it only made Luther even more furious.

Maybe that was why the first time he saw Klaus asleep panhandling, his right arm bandage up clearly hiding his umbrella tattoo. Without a single thought he scooped his brother up from his sleep and spanked him awake. He let out a scream and wail being woken up by sudden movement and then pain, extreme pain. It was the hardest spanking Luther had ever given him, it felt like it had gone on for ever, in reality it was only about 10 slaps, but it was hard enough for the first time he bled. It was squirting blood or anything, it just broke the surface and hurt like hell.

“Ben would be so ashamed of you” and with that Luther walked away.

From then on, anytime Luther saw Klaus he would pretend not to see him, which was fine. After that day where he was awoken to the worse spanking he had ever felt, he couldn't help but fear Luther a bit. 

After dad's death, Klaus tried to push those feelings away, those feelings of helplessness, that fear that any second Luther would pull his pants down and spank him so hard he wouldn't be able to sit down for the next month. Maybe he was a good actor or maybe they just didn't care enough to notice. Because no one seemed to ever notice him flinch when Luther raised his voice or moved too fast around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Klaus in this LOL


	3. Ben's Regretful Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a good brother in his own misguided ways, but he makes up for it I promise.

Ben and Klaus never were that close in life. Often times he was sick in bed due to the monster that lived in his stomach or reading. Ben preferred to be alone, and if he wasn't he was hanging out with Five or Vanya, the two other siblings that didn't like him so much. All three agreed Klaus was too loud too hyper too weird. In many ways he knew it was right. 

They were only 7 when Ben had enough of Klaus, he had accidentally ripped a page out of the book he had taken from him. He was always too rough with books always accidentally tearing them or ripping the pages, he was just a careless terror who would always end up throwing the book onto the ground growing bored of it in a page or two. But, this book had been different Ben had gotten it with his own pocket money. 

So using his powers he used his tentacles to grab his legs, causing Klaus to fall. He always tried to run away from punishments because he wasn't mature. Pulling him up, Ben slapped him a couple hard times with one of the other tentacles until Klaus was babbling apologizes shaking in fear.

The next time it happened he had accidentally broken Vanya's violin trying to play it like a guitar their sister was so upset she wouldn't stop crying, because their dad refused to fix it, so she would have to spend her pocket money which she had been saving up for type writer, but due to Klaus she couldn't buy it. 

This time he used one of the tentacles to wrap around his arms making them stay up, and the other two to hold his legs, while the free one spank him. Ben knew spanking Klaus with his hands wouldn't do anything he wasn't nearly as strong as Luther or their dad. But, this way worked, Klaus actually listened to him this way. Unlike last time he did it longer and harsher, until he found himself loosing control of the tentacles. Soon instead of holding his arms up, it was trying to choke his brother pulling him like how other people had died so many times. It took all his will power to force the monster to go back inside him.

Klaus fell onto the ground shaking sobbing, the floor around him wet. Ben felt terrible, he had just wanted to punish Klaus for hurting Vanya, he didn't mean to almost kill him. He tried to comfort Klaus but it didn't work. In the end their dad punished Klaus for wetting himself, even though it wasn't his fault.

Ben swore never to try to punish him again. Well not in that way again....

After his death it took a couple years for him to be able to connect with his brother, he discovered his brother was wasting his life away and was a hot mess. He needed someone to take care of him. Clearly his brother couldn't take care of himself. But, Klaus didn't want to listen to him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Sometimes depending on the drug or mindset Klaus was in, Ben could get his brother to listen to him a bit. Actually go get something to eat, go to sleep instead of partying more. But, most the time he didn't.

After they managed to not have the apocalypse, and Klaus powers were getting stronger that Ben could almost always touch his brother, he started with more gentle punishments, like picking him up and putting him in time outs. Much to Klaus annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't blame Klaus for wetting himself Ben's tentacles are scary lol


	4. Five's Punishments Though Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest this chapter is one of my favorites

Five found Klaus most bothersome, and it didn't change with age. No he was always so crazy and all over the place. Unlike most his siblings Four was a wild card, it was too hard to predict what he would do. That annoyed Five. He was a boy who liked patterns, he liked order. Klaus was the opposite of that. Sure Five didn't like the rules their dad set in place and would often rebel as well. But, when he rebelled it made sense. Klaus never made sense. 

When Five came back in his room he had seen his papers had been completely scattered around. He knew who had made his room a mess. “KLAUS!” He yelled teleporting into his brother's room. There Klaus not even with his book, it was just on the table. “WHY DID YOU STEAL MY BOOK? “ He yelled 

“I was bored thought it would be funny” Klaus giggled. 

In a blink of an eye Five was gone. “Humph” Honestly Four was disappointed he had been hoping his brother would be more fun. Honestly he was bored and he was hoping maybe if he took his brother's book he would wanna hang out with him. All his other siblings were busy or didn't wanna hang out with him. Five never really wanted to hang out so he thought maybe if he took his stupid book he wouldn't be able to keep himself locked up in his room working on that stupid math he was obsessed with.

Next thing he knew he was being shoved onto his bed. Then the stinging of the wooden spoon. “Do NOT go into MY room and make a MESS” Five scolded as he spank him. Anger tears swelled up in Klaus eyes, maybe if Five ever wanted to hang out then he wouldn't have to have mess with his stuff. “The others might not do anything when you're a BRAT but I will” Five said. His spanking last longer than most, and on the last one he accidentally broke the wooden spoon. “Did you learn your lesson?” Five asked grabbing his book. Klaus just nodded refusing to look at his brother.

1 week later, Five had ran away, their father believed he had travel in time against his orders, but no one knew for a fact. Klaus felt terrible for weeks, specially since he had never gotten along with Five. He wished he had more memories of him and Five getting along.

For his 21st birthday Klaus got fucked up, well technically that was everyday, but today he got more fucked up than normal. At first he was at a rave, he liked raves because it was too much sound, lights and people for the ghosts to bother him even when he wasn't fucked up. But, after a while he ended up wandering off. 

Some how he always found himself in the oddest situations, one moment there had been a woman who forcing him to the wall taking his underwear off as he was just rather confused on what was even going on. Then she ran off when an old man with a gun placed it to her back and told her 

“You have five seconds to leave” the woman ran away. The old man glared at him. “What the hell are you doing here, like this” The man asked as if they had known each other for a long time. 

“I can dos wahevers I want. Yous nah mah dad” Klaus slurred his body swayed, he had a black eye and bruises all over from his current boyfriend. But, said boyfriend had drugs so he didn't care if the man liked it rough. 

“It's disgusting seeing you waste your life like this-” “Yous just jealous cas you're olds and no buddy wannas fuck yous” 

Then he found himself being picked up by the old man and suddenly he was in a hotel room. “Wah the ducks?” Klaus asked wide eyes before giggle “I said ducks”

The man sat on the bed and he found him on the old man's knee and a wooden spoon in hand. And as if it was years ago, he was reliving when Five spanked him for his book, but this was an old man... who could teleport. 

“Five?” He choked out in tears. He didn't say anything but on that spank the spoon broke, much sooner than the younger Five had caused the spoon to break 

“I miss you and the others. I have to go” Old man... Five? Said putting him down on the bed. He opened the suit case and a blue light appeared and he was gone.

When Klaus woke up that morning he could barely remember the weird dream like hallucination, but he was at the hotel still and his butt hurt terribly so... it must have been some old man. It wasn't Five, it couldn't have been Five. He had just been really fucked up.

It would be years later when Klaus saw his brother again. Five was still very much the grump he had always been. But, this time Four had a simple joy in the fact most people thought he was Five's dad. He took every chance he was given to embarrasses and tease his brother. And now that the apocalypse was prevented they could be a real family. But much like many people Five had a limit he could handle, and could only take so much until he boiled over.

It turned out that point would be at the library. Klaus had came along despite his protests and begs for him not to, for some “father son bonding” which once they got there included Klaus complaining about being bored, going on about how reading was boring, and asking if Five was done yet. Unable to handle it any longer he teleported away and came back with a wooded spoon “You wouldn't dare” Klaus growled

There is an issue with being a ex-junkie who weighed less than a bundle of sticks, even a 13 year old body would be able to over power you with ease. Klaus had to bite down on his sleeve to muffle his sobs of pain, tears of embarrassment and anger filled his face, as the other people at the library watched as a 13 year old boy spanked what looked like his father. Before he could finish however a librarian was kicking them out. Klaus felt utterly ashamed and red in the face he just followed Five out of the library refusing to look up until they were standing outside. 

“HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!” Klaus screamed stomping his foot.

Five sighed and looked at his brother with... an apologetic look. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, not there at least. But, now you know how I feel when you tease me about how I look”

Klaus bit his lip, he hadn't thought about how embarrassing it must be for his brother “I'm sorry too old man”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why is because of the ending where they both realize they were in the wrong for embarrassing the other.


	5. Diego's Disappointing Punishments

Funny enough Diego and Klaus were probably the closest growing up. While Klaus did like Allison because she got the nail polishes and the pretty clothes. Allison often was busy with Luther or Vanya even. Unlike the rest of their siblings Diego was far more patient and forgiving. But, even he had his points. The first time he caught Klaus sneaking wine form their dad's liquor cabinet he pinned his brother down.

Despite Diego not spanking nearly as hard as any of his siblings or dad, he still cried a whole lot more. It wasn't because it hurt, but how it was clear he had disappointed his brother. 

“You could have hurt yourself or worse what if dad saw you?” Diego scolded, his voice full of sadness, worry, and a hint of being ashamed. 

Klaus was unable to respond just sniffling looking at the ground “I'm sorry” he said as Diego helped him back up and hugged him tightly.

Two forced his brother to look at him. “Promise you won't do that again” Four nodded mutely as he hugged his brother.

That lasted for 6 months before he was back at getting drunk off their dad's alcohol, Klaus tried his best, but everything became overwhelming again and the alcohol was the only thing that really helped. This time he made sure not to get caught by Diego.

After Klaus left home, Diego found himself looking for Klaus when he was out in town, often times with food that Grace had made. It was always nice talking to Klaus and making sure he was alive. Even if he was drugged out of his mind most of the time. Sometimes he wouldn't find Klaus, most the time he couldn't find his brother. But, he would always give it a try however.

Heck when he finally got his own place. It wasn't uncommon Klaus to come over. It was rather nice. He was willing to forgive most of Klaus behavior. When he got with Eudora and moved in with her, things were still fairly okay. She was very understanding and accepting about his junkie brother. But, what she wasn't okay with was when he started stealing her expensive things to pawn it off. She wanted him not to be allowed to come back, but Diego begged her to let him deal with it first.

After a long lecture Diego wanted to drive in the point “Come here” Klaus meekly obeyed very unKlaus like. Pulling his brother onto his lap he sighed. “I want you to tell me why you're being punished” Two requested calmly, he had read about how to punish children probably, in many ways his brother was still a child so he hoped it would work.

“'Cause I stole Dora's stuff and pawned it off” He whispered voice filled of shame. 

Diego gave his brother a small smile “I want you to count with me, you're going to get 10 spanks” 

With shaky breath Klaus obeyed every word Diego said. Until it was finally over. 

With ease the tanner brother made him sit on his lap. “I don't like punishing you Klaus, but what you did wasn't okay. Not only did Dora lose a lot of important stuff because of you. But you made us look bad, you're going to need to apologize to her and promise never to do it again”

Of course Klaus listened to his brother and when Patch got home Klaus apologized many many times. And he never again stole anything from Diego or his girlfriend when he visited, much to Diego's delight.

When the family all moved back into their childhood home after the apocalypse to help Vanya. Diego was the one who helped Klaus the most to stay sober. In the end Klaus had asked him to help stay sober, which did include spanking him and putting him in time out if his brother sneaked out of the house or got alcohol or drugs. Luckily for them both Four was strong enough to bring the items to Diego instead of doing them. Which did get him some praise, but did not stop him from getting a firm scolding and spanking. 

Really Klaus didn't mind when his big brother Diego spanked him, he was the only one he felt truly just wanted the best for him and was punishing him because thats what HE needed and not because THEY were angry with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego honestly is best brother? He might look all gruff and tough but we all know he's a soft boi who wants the best for his family.


	6. The One Time Klaus Questions Why

The first time Klaus laid eyes on Dave his heart felt something he had never felt before. As the days turned to weeks. He found himself madly in love with Dave. He confessed his feelings while they were out in the town. Dave confessed he had been feeling similar feelings, but how those feelings were wrong. But, he didn't care before pulling him into a kiss.

He never felt the urge to listen to anyone more than he did when he was with Dave. He didn't want to just obey Dave. He wanted to make the man proud. He wanted to be a better person for this man. But, sometimes it was so hard. Klaus felt like such a fuck up. He was always doing something wrong. He got yelled at by their captain a lot. 

But, after keeping the other men awake all night due to his nightmares. Klaus felt terrible, not because he was yelled at by their captain. No that didn't bother him too much. It was the fact that everything he did was wrong and he didn't even belong there. 

So the next night quite like a mouse he got Dave to wake up and took him outside of their beds, and took him outside. “What's wrong Klaus?” Dave spoke quietly not wanting them to get caught. 

“Everything is wrong, all I do is fuck up everything. You should be fed up by me, so why haven't you tried to punish me at all yet? Why is it all you do is ever comfort me and tell me it'll be okay? It's not okay. Back at home all these fuck ups. I would have had a redder ass then fucking mars” Klaus vented his face bright red. He just didn't understand this man.

Dave didn't laugh and he didn't smile, he look at him with a soft sad expression. “You're doing you best, this is hard and new for you, no one got mad at John when he spent all night distraught because his wife had given birth to his daughter and he was afraid he'd never get to see her, and sure he would die in the war. War is fucked up. It's stressful and we're all doing our best. You're a good man Klaus, you don't need to be punished for every little thing. Sometimes we just need someone to stop, listen and try to understand us.” His words were gentle as he scooped the skinnier one's face into his two hands. 

“But I'm weird, a freak, a whore, a junkie, nothing but a brat” Klaus babbled on tears slowly falling down his face, Dave used his thumb to wipe them away. And shook his head 'no'

Dave embraced him in a firm hug “Don't say those things to my weird quirky angel. It's all in the past, lets make a happier future. Be better men than our past selves I think everyone is asleep would you like to cuddle in my bunk?” He asked gently. Sniffling Klaus just nodded. Maybe Dave was right, maybe he could be a better man, maybe he could do anything with Dave's influence? 

"You're a good boy Klaus, even good boys mess up sometimes"

With Dave's help Klaus did get better. His boyfriend was right sometimes punishments weren't the best course, sometimes some praise and encouragement work better than any punishment he had ever gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was far weaker than the other chapters. But all in all I think I did fairly okay for my first multi fic I can't wait to see what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi chapter story! I hope you guys enjoy <3


End file.
